


From the deep sea

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Attraction at first sight, F/F, First Meetings, Mermaid!Juvia, Pirates, Pre-Relationship, Prompt: thirst, english is hard for mermaids, ftlgbtpride2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Captain Scarlet is captured by the navy, but on the way to her trial, mermaids destroy the ship.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Erza Scarlet
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	From the deep sea

Captain Erza Scarlet was one of the most feared pirates in all seven seas, a master with the blade and speech who had been named Titania in honor of her unusual ship, 'The Fairy With Tail'. She had been captured by the Fiorian navy when she and her crew stopped to re-stock supplies, it was too many of them so she had instructed her crew to leave. She had better chances of escaping if they were free. After all, she had previously forced them to learn many different plans in case something like that happened.

Titania patiently waited where she was restrained bellow as she was, no doubt, on her way to be judged and executed, yet she was confident in her crew's abilities. Then, one night, she heard a commotion on deck. 

She maneuvered her bound wrists until she reached her left boot and tore the sole to retrieve a small knife she kept hidden there for emergencies. The ship swayed erratically, making it harder to pick the lock of her shackles, but no sound indicated they were in the middle of a storm. When she finally got free, she tightened her grip on the knife and cautiously made her way up the stairs.

The sight that greeted her once she emerged was unimaginable. Men were jumping off deck while some tried to contain their comrades, no one was steering the helm and the wild current was led them to a group of deadly rock formations. 

No, it wasn't the current. It was mermaids.

She could hear them now. A beautiful, hypnotic chorus driving the navy men insane. Erza knew then that she was doomed, it was too late to try steering the ship away, and stealing a lifeboat would only lead to a more painful death at the cold hands of those aquatic monsters. She ran to the mast, bracing herself for the impact.

Everything happened so fast. The brigantine hit the rocks, wood crushed to pieces, and the cask got turned over by what she could only assume was the strength of a hundred mermaids. She took in a deep breath before falling into the dark waters, her eyes were wide open, yet she could only make out blurry masses of debris. One of them hit her head, emptying her lung and letting them drown.

Before the darkness consumed her, Titania saw a faint spark of blue coming near.

Soft.

It's the first thing that she felt as she recovered consciousness. Soft against her lips, her cheeks, her nape, and wetness flooding her insides.

She rolled to the side, coughing up to the last drop of water that had inundated her lungs. Then she laid back down into the coarse sand, breathing in ragged gasps. A warm hand tentatively brushed strands of scarlet her from her forehead. Erza made an effort to open her eyes, wincing as the first rays of dawn hit her face and wondering how she had survived another day.

Her brown eyes looked up to find a pair of cerulean ones staring right back with concern. She spent a moment just taking in all the beauty of her savior; the cascade of azure hair, the almost golden glow of her sun-kissed skin, the round shape of her mouth that the captain is certain was the cause of that softness against her lips.

Erza attempts to speak but her throat is a desert, so she croaks, "Water."

The blue-haired angel breaks away from her own trance. She pulls away and crawls somewhere the pirate can't see, although she does notice a flash of greenish-blue out of the corner of her eye. She believes is a trick of the light, until the woman returns with an opened coconut and that is when Erza realizes it was a scaly fishtail. 

Upon finding out that this woman is a mermaid, she panics and tries to get up, but since she is still disoriented, she falls back down to her knees. 

"Stop!" the woman struggles to get by her side, long-tail swishing from side to side like a snake's. "Drink," she offers half of a coconut and her voice has the melodic quality that she would expect from a creature like her. She hesitates to take the fruit but decides that, if she wanted to kill her, she would have done it by now.

The captain drinks it all, thanks her and asks for her name. "Juvia. Your name?"

"I'm Erza," the smile she is given is a reflection of the sun that illuminates the mermaid's face. The redhead gulps before continuing to question her, "Why did you save me?"

Juvia's eyebrows furrow, "Erza dead- Erza died If Juvia don't help."

She has an odd accent, pronouncing the vowels too long and the "D" sound is stronger than it is supposed to. The pirate assumes that she isn't used to speaking with humans.

"But all the other mermaids were killing the people on that boat."

"We kill bad mens that kill mermaids. Erza don't use bad mens clothes," she looks down at the redhead's damp outfit.

A small breeze sends shivers down the captain's spine and she starts removing her vest and blouse so they can be left to dry. Juvia yelps a little, Erza watches her lower her gaze to the ground, a faint shadow of red covering from her cheeks down to her collarbone. She finds it adorable, even amusing considering that the mermaid is wearing even less than her; just a top made of shells and seaweed.

"Have you seen a ship with the figurehead of a fairy?" The island she ended up in was tiny, still her crew should be able to see it from afar. 

The blue-haired woman shook her head. Titania considers starting to build a raft, but it wouldn't be of much help if she doesn't know what direction to go in, and the palm trees beside the beach should be enough to keep her fed for a while. Also, she's sure that the mermaid would help her get food if she asked.

Juvia kept her company during the three weeks that it took for her comrades to find her. When the time came for Erza to return to her duties as captain, they had become so close that she asked her to join her crew.


End file.
